Adventure of Fairy Hunters
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: An ordinary girl died and need to take the Hunter Exam along with with Team Natsu! The only thing is, they need to hide their magic until the time is right. Will they hide it in time, or will they have to use it soon for the sake of passing or their pride? Find out here, on at his exciting adventure! R&R people!
1. Ch 1 We X are X Fairy Tail

**This isn't really a rewrite of Demonic Love, but I decided to do the 1999 version featuring (if you don't already know)… FAIRY TAIL! Let's get this started!**

 **Grace's POV**

What the heck. Why am I in front of the Fairy Tail guild…? The better question is why am I in this anime? Oh wait… I remember now. OH! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Grace, a 14 year old that has a dream to become a patisserie or an anime artist. Well… that would've came true if I haven't died!

Ok. Here's the story. I was about to go to school until BANG! A stupid driver hit us, and now I'm dead… but I came back from the grave. I know you're asking 'how is that possible?'

This is what happened. When I died from that crash, I was in a very dark place… well black because I can see my own hands and feet. Then I realize I wasn't alone. I thought it was the devil himself, but then I found out it wasn't him. I didn't know if it was a male or female, but he… or she said that I can have a second chance at life… but in a different world. I wanted to see my family again, even if it cost me my life, so I decided to take the chance. So this voice told me that I need to go to Hunter X Hunter to pass the exam.

It's able to transport me to different dimension, which I didn't even knew that the anime world is one. That voice told me that different people from those dimension were transported there by mistake and decided that the main characters should be the ones who inspired them the most. So for example; since this person met Gon, then they based it off what they did in the past. And they know about their adventures is because the main characters told them about it.

And since I thought that voice can transport me to different dimension, I could just go back home... here's the problem. It said there was a legend about a girl dying and becoming live again because she has a destiny to save every single dimension… yup… that means that girl is me. And that's the main reason why I'm taking the Hunter Exam.

And if that's not shocking enough, when I became live again, I turned into a vampire. A blood sucking demon. I can still go into the sun, I don't have an allergic reaction to garlic, (It's just that vampires' sense of smell is a lot stronger than animals *Lucky me! I love the fresh smell of garlic!*), and I defiantly know that stakes through the heart can kill a human… but not a vampire. I have no idea where people get those ideas, but some of them are sure dumb.

And now the reason why I'm here in front of Fairy Tail because a few people here has to help me train before the exam gets started… I can't believe this is happening. Fairy Tail… I love all of the characters. They are the friendliest, rowdiest, and epic people around! Deep breathes Grace, deep breathes.

Ok! Here goes nothing!

When I enter the guild, like I expected, everyone is cheerful, laughing, and talking to each other. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I walk forward near the bar to see the one and only Mirajane! Wow… she's prettier in person. Her silver hair is as if it's the silver wind blowing through the air, and of course she's wearing a sleeveless dress that reaches to her ankles. It was a red dress with pink ribbons on it. No wonder a ton of males would fond over her.

"Hello there." She greeted sweetly with her famous shining smile. "Is there anything you need here?"

Oh yeah! I forgot I need to do here. "I'm here to talk to the master of Fairy Tail. I need to talk about important with him and the strongest members of this guild. And I'm sorry for my rudeness as well." I gave a bow, hoping she would forgive me. I don't really like how I can be that way, but sometimes I don't really know how to word something that is very important.

She smiled. "Of course. And there's no need to apologize. You need to do something here. Just wait here. And see that group over there" She then pointed to the a guy with pink hair with a blue cat eating a fish, a blonde girl with a spaghetti strap white shirt, and a shirtless guy with this blue to navy blue hair, girl, two years younger than I am, with blue hair with a white cat, and a scarlet haired woman wearing armor. "They are the strongest team you can get here in Fairy Tail. Please wait here." And she left me sitting here to get Makarov. I can't believe his name is after a gun… but oh well.

I took another look around and saw Cana began to drink another barrel of alcohol, Elfman talking about being a man, Juvia fond all over Gray, and Natsu being Natsu. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of those guys. Fairy Tail is the most chipper place to be.

"Excuse me, miss." I turned around to see a small old man to my left side. That must be Makarov.

 **No one's POV**

He then gave her a grin in delight. "So you must be the girl. So is there anything important you need?" Blunt yet cheerful. She thought.

The vampire gave her own grin and nodded. Soon, Team Natsu were introduced to her like they were being introduced to another family member. Everyone was then came in to get to know Grace. They were friendly and nice to her. The topic of the matter almost slipped her mind until. "Hey Grace." Levy said, "So why are you here anyways? Here to be a new member of Fairy Tail, I believe."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I almost forgot why I'm here!" Her red eyes widen in shock. "Listen everyone! I need to do something to talk about with all of you!" The atmosphere got really quiet, it became thick. She let out a sigh then explained everything to them on why she's here. Grace told them about her death, she then turned into a vampire, and even about a legend and where she originated. It was hard for them to gulp it down at first, but then got the picture.

"So Grace," Gray said first, "how did everyone from those different dimension gotten into to yours anyway?"

The vampire let out another sigh. "I have no clue," she answered truthfully, "And this voice thing told me it's a mystery as well, so there's not even him… her… Whatever! It knows about the travel. He can do it himself, but he said that he expects it to be something… or someone else. Even so, I need to train with you guys to know my potential."

Erza was the one who got up first. "Alright then." Her armor glowed for a moment then to Grace's surprise, she's in her Flame Empress armor. "Let's see what you're made of!" She was about to strike the vampire with her staff, but she jumped out of the way.

"What was that for Erza?!" the vampire girl shouted. What has gotten into that Scarlet? Grace thought she is going nuts or something. "Why did you attack me like that?"

"Hm… not bad." She said, ignoring her question. Her armor began to glow again, and soon, it became something that is like a cheetah. "But let's see if you can dodge this!" Her speed was drastically increased and was about to strike Grace again. This time, she was ready to dodge it again, but then Erza disappeared! "Don't let your guard down!"

She soon appeared behind, and on instincts, the vampire grabbed her swords and kicked Erza in the stomach, sending her flying. Erza easily recovered from the hit and soon reequipped into her Black Wing Armor. She flew a few meters from the air and flew straight to Grace.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted. "What has gotten into you?!"

She ignored Lucy as well and continued on with the attack, but then Grace's gone in a flash. "What the?"

"Over here!" Everyone looked up and Scarlet's eyes widen in shock. The vampire was flying as well, full speed targeting the mage. Her bat wings were a bit bigger than her, but that allowed her to fly a bit faster than the other girl. "Time to learn your place Erza!" The hit was a success. She sent her to plummeting to the ground.

"You ok, Grace?" Lisanna was the first to ask.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. But I have no idea why she attacked me."

"S-sorry." The red head apologized. She got up from the rubble and wipe away the dirt from her armor. She returned her armor to her casual one. "I just want to test your strength. I see that you still need more experience, but other than that, you have a ton of potential indeed. You just need to be proud of it." She soon patted Grace's pitch black hair like how a big sister would when she's proud of her little sister. Then she gave her a hug.

The vampire blush a bit and gave her a hug as well. But then it hit her. "Wait…" she looked at the older girl sternly, "so you were just testing me to see my strength?"

The brown eyed woman blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, so please forgive me."

" **Wow**!" Elfman shouted. "You were the man Grace!"

"You caught Erza off guard and it was your first time fighting her! You were amazing!" Natsu congratulated.

"Yeah," Gray agreed, "I never knew that even though you're a beginner, you are pretty strong… for a dead girl." He gave a cheeky grin.

Everyone began to talk to her about how impressive she is when she took Erza down. Even Erza admitted that she has skills. But she admitted that it was more of a flunk than skill. "Guys. Please, it was nothing. It was probably my vampire instincts that did most of the heavy work."

The next few days, she and the entire guild was training with her. She decided to use Darkness Magic and Nen. She explained to the guild that Nen is similar to magic, but it requires a vow and limitations. Soon, it was time for the Hunter Exam.

She held out a pearl that is blue like the ocean, but has this glow like the moon. "Oh Grace!" It was that voice again. Everyone was confused. Where did it came from? "Before you go, you can bring four people with you. So choose wisely, but the cats, I'll make an exception."

"So you mean-"

"Yay! So who are you going to choose?" Wendy asked.

"Hm… I choose… Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and…" that got her stuck. She wants Erza to come along. She's strong and brave, but Wendy has the ability to heal wounds and she is a great friends. "I think I'll go with… Erza!"

 **That's it for this story! See you next time on Adventures X Of X Fairy Hunters! Please R &R!**


	2. Ch 2 Five X to X prepare

**I am back with another chapter of this epic story! I know that it's a bit soon for my taste, but remember, I have fresh and new ideas in this mind of mine. No matter what, I'll write until I end up dead. Here goes! R &R!**

 **Grace's POV**

I can't believe it. This is the day that I'm going to be taking the Hunter Exam. My heart is really pounding, and I'm really thankful that I have some friends to come along with me. The voice is really kind because Fairy Tail wizards aren't one to mess with. Whoever messes with one member, you have to mess with all of them. Just the thought makes me smile.

Ok… Here goes no- "Wait!" That voice again. I guess he has some parting words as well. "You still have time you know. The Hunter Exam is about a 6 months. You need at least a month to get to the exam site, so you still have extra time."

…

"SAY WHAT!?" And I could've sworn that the whole guild said that as well.

"So you mean that Grace has enough time to stay here?!" Natsu shouted. I bet he's excited that I more than enough time so he can face me. "That's awesome Grace, now you have a lot more time to train with us!"

Huh? He can be very excited about fighting me, but he wants me to get stronger? That's Natsu for ya. That's why you just have to love the guy.

I looked over to the guild and they smiled at me. I see Master is walking near me. "That's wonderful news my dear. Now you can go on missions with us. You are part of our family now! OH!" His eyes widen. I wonder why. Did he forget about something? "I just remembered something. You didn't get your mark."

"Mark?" I repeated.

"Of course little Grace. Don't you remember how we usually invite people to become part of our family already?"

I felt my eyes widen myself. I'm… becoming a Fairy Tail wizard? When I looked up to see everyone, all of them… smiling at me… I couldn't help but smile back at them. I'm going to become a Fairy Tail wizard. One of the most loving guilds in the universe. I wonder if this is a dream, if so, I don't want to ever wake up from it.

"Ok!" I smiled.

I turned my direction to Mira to see she already got the stamp ready for me. "Where do you want your sign?" I hummed at the question. It was harder than I expected. Then my light bulb lit. I pointed at my left forearm. "I thought it would be somewhere near the shoulder of something." She laughed.

"Hey," I giggled, "What about Bickslow? Wait… Never mind. Forget that I said anything about that. But it's ok. I just want it there."

She eventually agreed and put the symbol for Fairy Tail on it. I was really shock when I saw the color. I thought it was going to be either a blood red or a pitch black, but instead… it's a beautiful emerald green. I don't mind the color. It is my favorite color after all, but I thought it was going to be color that represent something that has to do with vampires. I just shrugged it off. Oh well. I guess it means that it senses your favorite color.

Suddenly, out of the blue, there was a frog… or toad wearing a cloak and a tall hat that matches. That frog is here to give a message from the Magic Council. "Hello there." He said as his frog eyes looked at me creepily. "Are the cause of that inter-dimensional force from a few days ago?"

I nodded, very confused of what's going to happen.

We then started a staring contest, trying to figure out what is up.

"And what about it?!" NATSU! This is my business, not yours idiot!

"Yeah," huh? Not Erza too. "She's our new member, so we won't allow you or the Magic Council to take her away!" Oh yeah… I forgot what I said earlier. Whenever you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them.

But you wouldn't believe what happens next. "I did come here to take her away, but to the other guilds that you, Fairy Tail has worked with." I just looked at his with shock while everyone gave a 'Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?'. "The Council knew the legend is true, so they want you to introduce you to the people that helped out Fairy Tail. But of course, you have to keep the legend a secret."

I am still very confused on what the heck he just said… "Why would the Magic Council want me to meet the other guilds?"

The frog then gave everyone a cheerful smile. "So that you learn from each guild so you can get stronger. Please, stay there as much you can. You will be visiting these guilds in this order. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabretooth, and Mermaid Heel."

"Wow! You sure are a lucky girl!" Levy!? "I wish I was an honor like you."

Juvia? "Lucky you… Go out there with style." I felt myself blush at the moment she said that. And now everyone is… I can't believe this is happening again. I think I'm going to die from embarrassment!

"Oh!" I interrupted, "I think that's a perfect idea, but I have to go after 5 months have passed. So if they don't mind at all."

"No worries," he smiled again, "That's actually enough time. So please do take care. Oh! And you can bring some friends if that's what you would want. Take care!" And with that, he walked back to the Magic Council.

I hummed at the fact of what's happening now. I still can't believe that I'm going to be visiting those guilds just so that I could meet the guild mates. I just sighed. "Well at least I won't feel pressured at all since I can bring my friends with me." I giggled out.

I then heard footsteps from an armor. I looked up to see it was Erza. "That is quite a lot of respect, I have to say. Is it ok if I come along?" I thought about it. Erza is like a big sister to me, (Even though I just met her), and I would be actually very happy if she comes along. I nodded.

"In all honesty." I muttered. "Is it ok if I just bring along some girls?"

"Hey! Why don't you want some of us to come along?!" Gray growled. Along… with… Natsu… "That's a bit unfair."

I felt myself sweat drop at their actions. There's a good reason for it… if you know what I mean. "You see… If I bring any guys, I think it will cause nothing but chaos when we go to the guilds. So please understand."

I see Master nodded at the fact. "I see. I understand Natsu can get a bit carried away. I think you should at least get Gray to the matter. I heard he hasn't had a really good start with some of them, so please make an exception with him."

I nodded… yet again. His mind is really level and focused, so I wouldn't mind. "Ok then. Then…" I saw Juvia, glaring at me like I'm trying to take him away. Don't worry people, I'm a big Juvia and Gray shipper, so I'll bring her with me. "Juvia, Wendy, and… that's it."

… Juvia is still glaring at me while Gray gave me a WTF look. Gray… you will thank me later. You will… Well… here it goes. Let's get this show on the road!

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. "I almost forgot something! Can I get a new pair of clothing before we go?" They nodded.

 **1** **st** **Month: Blue Pegasus; No one's POV**

They were on a carriage because the Magic Council. Wendy was wearing her usual attire which is pigtails with a cat-like attachment, a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center, an ascot around her neck, and a frilled skirt. Erza is still wearing her battle armor with a navy blue skirt. Gray was shirtless with only pants on. (His shirt is still in the carriage.) Juvia is wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest, a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, with her hair down. And Grace is wearing a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and grey pair of pants with a beret hat and her hair in a low pony tail so it looks like she's a boy. She is also using Nen to hide her breast so no pervert can see them.

An hour later, they arrived at the Blue Pegasus, (And Gray has his shirt on now.) And they are welcomed… well… the women, are greeted by the Trimens. "Welcome Ladies." And thanks to Grace's disguise, they don't realize that she's a girl.

"It's so nice to meet you again Erza," a dark blonde haired man said in a smooth way. He also has black eyes as well. He is known to be in the top 3 wizards hottest boys magazine; Hibiki Lates.

"And who is this lovely lady," a blonde flirted with Juvia.

"B-but J-Juvia… is…" She stuttered.

"HEY!" Gray shouted. "Don't you dare! Didn't I tell you not to touch these ladies?!"

"You go Gray." The female that isn't being flirted with whispered.

"Did you say something, Sennosuke?" the navy blue haired male asked Grace. She told the guys to call her that so no one would expect her to be a she.

"Nothing," she muttered, trying to make sure that they wouldn't let them know she's a Juvia/Gray shipper.

The blonde has dark green eyes, with his hair is a bit messy, making look really handsome. His name is Eve Tearm, the youngest of the Trimens. Grace has to admit, he is her favorite character. Not because he's handsome or anything, but for some reason, he just makes her laugh so much.

Hibiki is her second favorite character because there's more to him than meets the eyes. He lost his love, but then Lucy gave him back the light he lost so long ago.

"And what about you, Wendy darling? You need a break from the rough travel. We didn't make this cake for you." And that's actually a fact. This one is a dark hair male with tan skin. This is Ren Atakusuki.

Gray and Grace sighed at the sight. "Um." Sennosuke tried to say. "We're here because-"

"What a surprise!" A silk smooth voice said. "Oh yes! I must smell that beautiful parfume! I must whiff some more!" Then the leader of the Trimens jumped in the air and ready to get the scarlet haired female.

That's when she gave a shriek and hit him with one of her spears. "We. Are. Not. Here because we want to see you. The Magic Council wanted us to come here!"

"Huh?" Hibiki started.

"The Magic Council." Eve continued.

"Wanted you to come here?" Ren finished.

Grace just face palmed. ' _Great,_ ' she thought. ' _Now we have explain why we're here. But… the council said not to say anything about the legend… I guess they won't mind._ ' And with that, everyone explained the reason why they're here, and the Trimens need to train the newcomer of Fairy Tail.

"Ok…?" Hibiki questioned. "But why does the Magic Council want him to be trained by our and the other guilds?"

The vampire's eyes widen. She totally forgot about that part of the quest… What should she say? Is But there is no turning back… this is her first lie ever… guess she has to deal with the guilt later. But the pressure is too much. She never lied about anything before in her life! So why does the world have to be cruel to her?

"The Magic Council wanted Sennosuke to go on a very important mission." Erza replied. "It's so dangerous and rough that all of you need her to be trained. She only has 5 months, and for him, it's enough time."

"But why can't other people come with him? We're sorry Mr. Sennosuke, but maybe we can help you on this mission." Eve then bowed in apology to the disguised girl, the other bowed as well.

"He can't." Gray said. "They said only 4 Fairy Tail members can help her. The reason for it is because we have to clear the way for him, and he has to take down the main problem… he's the only one for it, and we cannot risk anyone's lives on it. We're sorry."

"We understand." Ichiya said. "We'll train him to the highest as we can get him."

"Juvia thanks you."

"Yes. It's much appreciated," Erza bowed. "Thank you."

Everyone began to go outside in the fresh air. Wind blew from the distance, making the air become tenser. It was the Trimens vs Sennosuke. Even Ichiya fought the young vampire.

Eve started with his Blizzard, sending icy coolness in the air, which was easily dodged. At supersonic speed, Sennosuke appeared in front of the blonde. But before she could manage a hit, there a rush of oxygen being taken away. Knowing it was Ren's Air Magic, she jumped about 10 meters in the air and began her High Jump Kick ( **Pokémon reference XD** ).

The hit was a success, plummeting the tan Trimen to the ground. He wasn't down for the count. He used Aerial Shot from the rumble of the kick and shot at the vampire. But little did he realize that she's in front of one of the Trimens. The shot hit Ichiya head on. He was down for the count, yelling 'Man'.

"Oh no!" he gasped in shock. "Teacher Ichiya!" He gave another gasp when the vampire appeared in front of Ren. "W-"

She was about to jab him in the gut, but then she felt something is about to hit her, so she dodged out of the way, and like Ichiya, it hit Ren.

"Damn!" It was Hibiki who tried to give her his Focus Blast. She was in the middle of a triangle of Trimens. They glared at her with an intense amount of determination. "You're pretty good." Hibiki said, "But there's one thing though… You're really underestimating us."

"Yeah," Eve agreed, "This time, we're not going to be holding back-" Before he could say anything else, he realized something.

"Eve," the dark blonde shouted. "Is there anything wrong?" Suddenly, Eve's right arm is behind his back, and a band of black wrapped around his neck. "EVE!" the two Trimens standing shouted.

"Oh yeah." Gray hummed, "It was the same technique that held down Erza for a while."

The disguised girl smirked. "No you not realize it yet?" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve was still confused on what 'he's' saying. Grace gave out a sigh. "I guess you don't know. Well, let me explain. See that band around Eve's neck?" It was obvious. It's like shadow of some sort. "You see… it's called a Darkness Clone." She snapped her finger to allow the band to loosen. "Eve, look at your shadow."

He was very wary of the situation at hand, but reluctantly obeyed. His eyes widen in shock. It wasn't an invisible force that was holding him… It was... a shadow! Sennosuke's shadow to be precise. "H-how?!" The blonde stuttered.

"Darkness Clone makes an exact cone of my shadow. You see… since we are part of light, light needs darkness, and darkness needs light. And right now, my shadow is like another person, so whatever I can do, it can do it as well. Like this!" She snapped her finger again, and then Eve was flung into the air. The shadows was shrinking, so her shadow threw Eve down. Causing dust to fill the air.

" **EVE**!" They shouted again.

But little did they know, felt a hard jab hit them. They fell down, clutching their gut from the pain. They were gasping for air, but the damage wasn't too bad. "Guess I win." She gave a cheerful smile. "You guys ok?"

…

"They're knocked out." Juvia said bluntly.

A few minutes later, everyone went back to Blue Pegasus and Wendy healed the four Trimens. "Sorry about that." Grace said to the guys. "I didn't mean to beat you guys up that much."

"We're a lot tougher than you expect. So there's no worry. Man!" Ichiya said, while sniffing Erza… again. She gave another shriek and pounded him into the ground. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. Grace then sighed.

"So… I still have a month till we have to go to another guild." The red haired woman said. "I think that all of us will train him until the time is up. Ok?"

"OH ERZA!" the leader of the Trimens shouted in aw. "Your parfume is so beautiful! Oh please! Let smell more of your-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" She shouted and hit him a mile away.

"MAN!"

….

 **Eve's POV**

A few days after the battle, Sennosuke trained long and hard. And right now, it's nighttime. I decided to take a night stroll after that stressful day before I go to sleep. I breathed in some of that nice, fresh twilight air, and exhaled it out to rid of the stress away. Huh? I heard a battle cry… it sounds familiar.

I guess curiosity got the best of me, because I realized that I'm walking towards to source of it. Sennosuke? He was training? Even in the nighttime? I couldn't help but get a bit closer to him. I want to know his methods of training.

"Hey!" Eep! "I know your there Eve. Even though I'm not a dragon slayer, I still have a great sense of smell. Come on out. I don't bite."

I guess I have no choice in the matter. I let myself be known to him and to my surprise, he's covered in sweat. "How long were you training out here?" I asked.

"Since dinner ended." He answered... that explained why he disappeared out of nowhere after we were done eating. "So why are you out here at this time? I thought you will still be flirting with Erza, Juvia, and Wendy."

I don't know if I should take it as an offense, but I shrugged it off. I had enough stress for the day, so why should I cause an argument here and now? "I decided to take a stroll before I go to sleep. It looks really nice, so I thought, 'why not?' And it looks like a night to look at the stars as well."

"Wait…?" Hm? Why is he giving me that face for? "Is that some pick up line you're trying to pull on me… I thought you would do that to any girl because I'm not gay."

"WHAT?!" Why in the world would he say that?! I wasn't trying to make a pick up line. He's a guy! Not some chick! Why in the world would I do that to him? "Why would I even do that to you!? We're both males! So why in hell would I even try to flirt with you?!"

"Then let me repeat what you said. So you understand. 'It looks like a night to look at the stars as well.' So tell me, is that not a pick up line."

"The way you phrased it, it does!" What the hell is wrong with this guy?! I never met someone like him in my life!

He stared at me for a moment… he's laughing?! Why would he be laughing at me?! "You're so gullible! I never met a guy who would take that so seriously!" What is he talking about? "The way you yelled was priceless! And the way your face turned into a cherry tomato! I *Gasp* Never *Wheeze* ever say someone get so embarrassed by a joke!"

Joke… he was joking….? I thought I was going to explode.

"Sorry about that. I saw something awesome for you guys a few day ago. It's to make it up for the teasing I did you. Say it's a spot where you can pick up more chicks." I felt myself get curious. So I decided to agree.

 **No one's POV**

The two arrived at the sight and it was one. There were these beautiful, flowers littered everywhere, bright cherry blossoms scattering their petals around the scene, lush, green trees glowed like emeralds, fresh grass on the ground, and a crystal like stream rushing across the area. Eve was really awestricken by the beautiful scene. It was pretty far away, but you can see the area shine with the moonlight.

"I decided to call this Moonlit Garden." Grace said.

Eve was confused. "Moonlit Garden? Why would you name it that? Why would it have to do with the moon?"

She gave him a giggle. Grace continued to look at the glowing garden like it was her own plants. "You see. When I decided to take a walk after the training, I saw that when it's nighttime like this, that's when you start to see everything glow as if it's part of the moon's garden. And that's how I got the name. Because this garden seems like this actually was grown in the moon for a very long time.

Eve still couldn't believe his eyes. Such beauty could existed in this planet. He wanted to take a closer look, but then Grace had a feel bubbling up. ' _Something's_ _not_ _right_.' She looked at Eve and soon-

"AH!" Eve slipped off the cliff they were sightseeing the garden, and his hand was the only thing that is keeping him from falling.

"EVE!" She shouted. The vampire grabbed onto his to pull him up, but then the cliff cracked, and some of the rubble fell off, now Grace holding onto the edge with one hand, and holding on Eve with the other. She was trying to think of something, but what can she do to save him?

"You ok, Sennosuke?" the blonde asked.

"Gee, I don't know." The pitch black haired vampire said in a sarcastic tone, "You almost fell, the cliff broke, and now we're holding on to our dear lives, SO HOW COME SHOULD I BE OK?!" Eve's hand started to sweat, making their grip on each other impossible. "Y-you're slipping!"

It was true, and he can't hold on much longer. He looked at the vampire's eyes for a moment, and then relaxed. "Let go of me." He said.

"WHAT?!"

"Listen… you can't save both of us. Your only option is to save yourself." He explained firmly.

"NO WAY SIR!" She shouted. "Listen, even though I'm a newbie in Fairy Tail, I know our policy from the very beginning when I entered. WE DON'T LET ANY OF OUR FAMLIY DIE! EVEN IF THEY ARE FROM ANOTHER GUILD! And we proved that nothing is impossible when it comes to Fairy Tail! I will save you Eve… No matter what."

Tearm looked into her eyes. They were sincere and honest, but also full of bravery and courage. He smiled. "You really are a Fairy Tail wizard. You don't give up on your friends… even if they are from another guild. I won't force you to let me go… But that doesn't mean I won't hold on." He then let go of her hand, but then as fast as she can, Sennosuke grabbed onto his wrist.

"You nuts?" She said sternly, "I said I am going to save you and I won't back down from that. You hear?!" Eve then gave a sigh, then smiled, ' _He is a Fairy Tail wizard_.' Then her eyes widen. Then they calmed down. "Eve… I'm going to let go of the edge. You know how crazy our guild is… so you have to trust me."

"WHAT!?" The blonde screamed. "But won't that kill us both?!"

"Please… Trust me." He looked in her eyes again. It filled him with hope and courage… he slowly nodded. "Remember… Hold. On. Tightly."

She then let go of the edge and they begin the plummet to the ground. In the air, she held onto Eve, who is screaming for his dear life. "Remember to hold on tight ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

When Eve looked at the vampire, her hat flew off and bat wings formed from her back. 'What?!' he shouted in his mind, 'he's a vampire?!'

Her wings curved into upwards, making the low pressure try to drag them to the ground. Then, before they hit the ground, Grace then flew up into the air, saving both of them at the same time. "Whew…" she sighed, still in the air. "That was really close. You ok Eve?" she asked at the awestricken green eyes, carrying him bridal style.

"Y-y-y-you're a-a-a… A VAMPIRE!?" he screamed.

"Yeah," she smirked, "But thank God I am, because we would've ended up dead."

"And a girl?" He said. Grace was confused. How did he know that? She looked around until she saw her hat on the ground. She gave a sweat drop and gave a giggle, but she nodded anyways. She soon flew slowly to the ground to pick up her hat. "So… why did you hide the fact you're both a vampire and a girl? You're really pretty." Eve asked.

She looked at him, wiping the dirt off her hat. "It's because I hate it when guys try to flirt with me when I'm not even interested," she said bluntly. That made Eve's heart turn to stone. "And perverted people are out there, so I don't want anybody to think I am just a little, delicate lady that needs protection, both emotionally and physically." The blonde male looked at her. ' _Well… you proved that you're right_.' "And your answer for not telling anybody I'm a vampire, you guess."

He thought about it. He tried to imagine a random person showing off that they're a vampire… then… discord… everywhere. "Oh…" he laughed embarrassingly while blushing, "I see."

"So, if you wouldn't mind," she said, making Eve a bit confused, "can you just treat me like one of the guys before I leave. And don't you dare tell anyone I'm a girl. The only people that do knows is my guild mates. And if you do, you're dead meat." She lightly punched his shoulders, making them both laugh, but agreed.

During the next few weeks, everyone trained the vampire long and hard, and slowly, Eve and Grace got a bit closer than ever before. One day, before she has to go, Eve tried to confess his love to her, but it was too late… he just hopes that she could come back soon.

During the next four months, they were pretty fast like the one in Blue Pegasus… except no falling-off-a-cliff incident. She even took down Sabretooth's strongest team, which shocked the girls and Gray that their jaws almost hit the ground. And after the end of the 5 months… it's time for them… to take the Hunter Exam.

 **Complete! YAY! How did you like that now? At least try to like this story, I'm trying as much as I can. R &R if you can do that. Alright. Bye-bye!**


	3. Ch 3 Eve and Juvia's Story

**Welcome back to another Adventures of Fairy Hunters! Let's not waste any more time, so here we go! R &R!**

 **Grace's POV**

It's time to go! I can't believe how long it was. It felt like a month just passed by. It was pretty cool. Sabretooth is nicer than I expected and Lamia Scale were really tough. Oh! I forgot to mention something. Juvia and Gray are dating now! Big shock, right? But every single word I said is true… even though Lyon almost killed Gray for it when he got the word.

If you want to know, then let's get back to the 5th month of the trip.

 **Flashback, beginning of month 5: No One's POV**

Grace was talking to Gray for a bit. She felt like Gray and Grace were becoming great friends. It was more like a big brother and little sister relationship. And before anyone knew it, the vampire was Juvia's 'love rival' now! She could feel her glare all the way from the other side of the room. She was just talking to him, and he's way older than her, so why?

The vampire was very concerned about the light purple haired girl. Grace came to her and asked, "Hey Juvia, is there anything wrong?"

She kept glaring at the younger vampire. She whispered, "Love rival."

Grace sweat dropped on what she just said. She let out a sigh and said, "You know, I'm not interested in Gray in that sort of way. He's more like a big brother to me than a lover, right?" It didn't work for Juvia. She was still glaring away. Grace let out another sigh, and explained to her, "If you want, I can give you some advice to help notice you."

Her glaring expression turned into a curious one. "You will do that for Juvia?" The vampire nodded. "You promise?"

"I promise ya Juvia, you will steal his heart without even knowing that he did." She agreed. The older girl has sparkles in her eyes and cheered, "Ok. All you have to do is follow my instructions and remember what you need to do." She nodded.

In Mermaid Heel, everyone decided to take a break before they continue to train the young vampire. Everyone has something to so, but Juvia and Grace saw that Gray was sitting by himself.

"Ok Juvia. First step is to just talk to him." Grace explained. "You need to start up a good conversation, then when either of you start to get bored of it, try to relate to another one. The next thing is for you to do is to try to lead to an awkward silence."

The light purple haired girl was confused on what the pitch black haired girl meant by that. She asked, "Awkward silence? Why would I want something like that? Wouldn't I want to keep talking to him?"

"Yeah, but then that leads to the last step. Confessing!" Grace explained.

"C-confessing?!" Juvia stuttered. "B-but what if he doesn't like Juvia in that way? W-what if I mess up? He will hate Juvia forever!"

"Listen, you see, boys are like that at the beginning, and then they think about their feelings towards the girl. You see, males are really stubborn. One time, I knew that a guy liked me, but he didn't want to admit it himself. So when I blew him a kiss, he tried to steal my heart ever since. But this is a bit different. You have to say what is in your heart. And once you start, you can't turn back… ok?" she told.

"R-really?" She nodded. "Then you think that Gray will like me when I confess to him?!" She nodded again. "Yay! Juvia will have Gray soon!"

"But." Then her eyes soon turned to the red eyed girl. "You have to follow my example. I won't say 'I love you' like you will be doing, but I will be saying something that is a lot less… meaningful. Ok?"

"S-sure." She agreed.

Grace began to walk down the hallway towards the navy blue haired boy. Gray noticed her and said, "Hey Gracie, anything the matter?"

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to take a walk around for a while. What are you doing here all alone?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much. Just want to get away from those girls before I could get a headache. Jeez. I couldn't believe that Erza could act just like that. Wendy and Beth are playing dress up and all I know is that Millianna is obsessing over cats again."

"So what's new around here?" the vampire giggled.

Gray laughed, "Well that's Fairy Tail for you?"

"I still can't believe that I have to protect all of these dimensions in this universe. Man… the pressure. I wonder… why does it has to be me…? Everything... is so confusing."

"You know." He said. "Everyone has their own destinies they have to follow. And sometimes it's unfair to be 'that' person. But you know, sometimes, when you think you have to do it all alone, you realize you have friends supporting you. And then, you don't have to worry anymore because… you have us… Fairy Tail will always be behind your back. So you don't have to worry."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "Thanks Gray, I think that the stress on my shoulders suddenly evaporated. I really enjoyed it. Oh! What were your parents like? In my world, they only talked about you and your teacher, but never about your folks."

While they were talking, Juvia took notes about the conversation. They went to one to another and laughed once or twice. Then… total silence…

"U-Um…" Grace stuttered. "Gray… I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't know how to say it… but there's something I need to let you know… but it's pretty embarrassing… here goes." Grace let out a fake sigh, but it sounded really believable. "I… I think Eve knows that I'm a girl!"

He blinked… about an eternity later, he laughed. "I think that explains his strange behavior." She tilt her head in confusion. "No one really noticed. I think I was the only one because Erza was trying to get away from the Trimens boss and the Trimens were focused on flirting with the girls. I caught him staring at you once in a while, and he didn't really flirt with the ladies all that much. He was much more excited to talk to you because I thought maybe he thought that you were a girl… either that or he's gay."

"I thought that too, but sometimes he says some pickup lines without even knowing it…" She soon got up. "It was nice talking to you. It's nice to have a conversation like this." She and Gray waved goodbye and walked to the other end of the hallway were Juvia is at and winked. "Good luck Juvia."

 ***End of Flashback***

So now. They are ready to enter a world of Hunters… Grace heart is pumping so much. She want to get this started as soon as possible.

 **Eve's POV: 3 months after the Blue Pegasus Training.**

I still can't believe it. Why can't I stop thinking about Sennosuke? I was…. Sitting on a bench in a park nearby our guild… thinking about her.

She's always on my mind. There's many girls around here, but why her? She's a tough nut, she's never interested when a guy flirts with her, and she's a total tomboy. She even admitted that she consider it more like a complement than an insult.

And yet… we have a ton of fun, she flew me about all over the place, and when a girl was about say something mean like "why can't you be cool like Hibiki or Ren," she suddenly gives me a piece of cake or something. She made me smile… so many times.

"Hey." Huh? It's Hibiki. "Hey Hibiki. What's up?"

He walked closer to me, and sat on the same bench. "It's you. Ever since that Fairy Tail left, you've been like this. What's going on? Is there something bothering you?"

I looked at him for a moment, and looked back at the sky. He shouldn't be bothered about it, and I promised Sennosuke not to tell anyone that she's a she. "It's nothing."

"I don't think that it's nothing. C'mon. We're part of a team, which means you need to tell me if something's wrong. So what the heck is bothering you?"

I don't want to talk about it… but I really don't have a choice… do I? But what about her secret? She did say I can keep it until she left. I guess I should explain. "Well… It's actually about Sennosuke."

"Sennosuke?" He gasped, as expected. "Why does it have to do with him?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about that guy. He's always on my mind and I can't get him out." I felt myself smile. I don't know why, but when I think about Sennosuke, she somehow can make a smile in my face. "He always know how to make me smile. He knows when to bring me up when someone is about to bring me down. I wish he can stay here a bit longer."

"Wait…" He gasped, "You're gay?!"

… Oh yeah… I'm so used to say he instead of she. "No… in reality, Sennosuke is actually a girl. And she said that she doesn't like anyone flirting with her."

"Huh… If so, then she has really powerful magic to disguise herself like a boy. I think I understand your feelings now." Hm? What does he mean? "You see… it was like before Karen's… death…"

I remember Karen and I never liked that women. She was a Celestial Wizard like Lucy, but she abuses her spirits, act like a bitch to other girls, think she's the queen of everyone, and slapped me even though I never did anything to her. And not just that, but she always picked on Aries for no apparent reason at all. I was the one who told Master Bob that she was abusing them, especially Aries! And Loki ran away from her because of her mistreatment of all the Spirits.

"I know that you don't have a good history of her…. But yet I couldn't help but love her. You see." I saw Hibiki stand up and looked at the sky. "Love can hit you anywhere… even if you hate that person with all of your guts, you just can't help it but love them with all of your heart. So you see… follow your heart Eve, and then you'll find your happiness."

I… I think he's right. I need to follow her. Yes… I don't think I can do much… but I can't be sure until I try… for her sake.

"And I have to admit. I thought you of all people would choose a gentle girl, not a rough housing female that sure knows how to beat the crap out of Sabretooth's strongest."

What?! "What do you mean by that?!" I asked in shock.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "I looked up in my achieves for something important for Master Bob and for some reason, it showed a fight between Sennosuke fighting against Rogue, Rufus, Sting, Orga, and Yukina. I saw that he… I mean, she, defeated them without a sweat."

… I-I can't believe what I just heard. She defeated them all without a sweat?! Are you serious right now? "Y-your joking…. Right? How can she be able to defeat all of them without a single drop of sweat?!"

He hummed for a moment… I hope he isn't making an excuse. "Rogue… it was the same spell that bounded you, Sting, Sennosuke used something called Shadowless Clone. It was the same thing as the Darkness Clone, but instead, it had no shadow, so she made one herself. It must have took a lot of Magic energy to do both at the same time since she made about 13 of them… 26 if you count both Darkness and Shadowless Clones."

"ALL OF THAT?! HOW CAN SHE DO ALL OF THAT?! THE MAGIC IN ALL OF THOSE CLONES MUST HAVE TOOK A TON. AND HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE SHE WASN'T ENABLE TO BREAK A SWEAT?!" That's way too unreal! I… I guess there's more to a vampire's power than I thought. Man… vampires are scarier than I thought. "And…what else happened?"

"Oh yeah. She defeated Orga by controlling his shadow, and… R-Rufus…" Huh? He stuttered! I thought it wouldn't get any scarier than that. I'm too afraid to even ask. "It was really terrifying. I never even knew that anyone could be that strong… without any magic to help.

"That Sennosuke… he used something called Shadowed Memories… it can seal any memories you desire. It's like amnesia, but far scarier than that. Once you complete your goal, everything returns to you… the way she defeated him was insane… not even his magic can stand up to her brute strength…"

"Well… I guess." I stuttered. "I guess that vampires are really are strong."

"She's also a vampire?!" I nodded. "Well… that explains how she's so strong. But you know something."

 **No one's POV**

"I think you should go after her." Hibiki said in a serious tone. Eve gave out another confused look, so the dark blonde male explained, "You see… I think she didn't care if she's a demon or a girl… she will care about you even if you're a boy or a girl… so go Eve… go to Fairy Tail and be with her… be with the girl of your dreams. I think she wants you to be there with her.

The blonde's eyes looked at the older man for a moment before he nodded. He stood up and walked away… to go to Fairy Tail.

 **Last day of the 5** **th** **month: Grace's POV**

Now… it's time to take the exam. I held out my Moon Pearl and it began to fly in the center of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and me. It glowed a beautifully like the moon.

"Ready, Sennosuke?" Erza asked me. I nodded.

Now Moon Pearl… take us to the world of Hunters. I began to sing an only vocal song. **(It's a song that Urd, Hilda, Bellldandy, and Skull sang together. Grace is singing Urd's part.)** The pearl glowed a bit brighter, making the air begin to appear like the starry nights with ribbons of gleam spreading out everywhere. I decided to close my eyes to focus more on the song than the area.

"Sennosuke!" Huh? That sounded familiar. I then felt someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked behind… EVE?! "S-Sennosuke."

The light was too blinding. Then… suddenly… we're on a dirt path… the cedar tree is just straight ahead…. "EVE?!"

 **How do like that little twist? :D Pretty shocking wasn't it? Now Eve will have to take the Exam as well! Now how will the Team Natsu will handle this? Find out in Adventures X of X Fairy Hunters!**


	4. Ch 4 Eve joins The Ridiculous Quiz

**Hello people! This is another Adventure X of X Fairy Hunters! Last time, Gray and Juvia are now dating because of Grace's advice and Eve is realizing his feelings to the vampire girl. When he reached the group, he suddenly came with them! Will he now have to join Team Natsu and Grace in the Hunter? Find out, now.**

 **Grace's POV**

Everyone was really awestruck on what happened. One of the Trimes of Blue Pegasus came with them. Grace wasted no time at all and hit him straight on the head. "WHAT THE HELL EVE?! Why in the world would you think about following me?! We told every single guild that this is a very dangerous mission that I have to succeed! Why did-"

"Sennosuke!"

All were very shocked on what he did next. With a smile plastered on his face, he got up and hugged the vampire girl into his embrace. Grace was the one who was shocked the most. Her face became a cherry red and tried to slip out of his tight hug. "H-hey! Eve, can you please stop… It's embarrassing." Unknown to the rest, Lucy and Happy began to giggle a bit, realizing what's happening now.

"You Liiiiiiiiiiike her." The blue cat said, rolling his tongue when he said like.

"Eve." Erza said. "I'm wondering myself the same reason. Why in the world did you follow us to this dangerous mission?"

He let go of the vampire and looked at the ground and gave his own blush. He started to twiddle with his fingers and then explained, "In truth… I came here to see Sennosuke. In reality, I was a bit worried about her, so I decided to come here before you departed… but where are we?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and gave a worried expression… Since he came here, I think it's the best if he does know what's really going on. They soon began to walk again, and everyone explained to him about everything, to her death, to her resurrection, to the dimension traveling pearl.

"Woah, are you really serious?!" He soon looked at the vampire and his eyes soften, "I'm so sorry Grace… you had to lose all of your friends and family. You must be really brave to do this without at least one visit from them."

"Give her a break Snow Boy." Gray said. "She's a lot tougher than you expect. In truth, letting someone go is the bravest thing to do, but I saw she has a ton of strength inside of her-"

"Guys! Not this again! Please, I'm still training! There is no reason to even compliment me again!" She whined, know this is the thousandth time they gave her more credit than usual.

"Oh yeah, Grace. Since we're in these so called T.V. shows, can you tell us about your world and the fans we have?" Natsu asked. "I'm a bit interested how awesome they made me."

'What about me, Grace?" Happy asked.

"Keep your head straight, Flame Brain." Gray moaned.

"Oh yeah Ice Princess?!" Natsu shouted, starting to get enraged.

"Want a piece of me Charred Breathe?!" Gray muttered, starting to loosen his jacket.

"Ice Stripper!"

"Are you two seriously going to fight?!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy's right." He scarlet haired warrior agreed. "We need to get to that Cedar Tree, so there's no time for arguments!"

But they started to fight anyways. Erza started to get mad, so she knocked them out with one strike while Lucy, Eve, Grace and Happy sweat dropped at the three.

Continuing to the path, Grace decided to tell the group, other than Gray and Natsu who were unconscious. They were amazed at the girl's world. Yeah, there was no magic there, but then there's many thing they want to see if they ever went to her dimension like Pokémon, T.V., a rocket, a motor powered ship, and many more. And all of those things doesn't require the use of magic. And more than that. There's really interesting religion to see all over the world. Many games, many food, many art, many martial arts. The world she's from sound so amazing.

They soon arrived at a village, but it looks like no one is in sight, but that doesn't mean it's not deserted. They can all feel there breathes and clothes moving around. Lucy was literally shivering at the tense atmosphere. "O-oh gosh," she stuttered, "This is so creepy. Why is everyone here hiding? This isn't a sneak attack, is it?"

"No," Grace answered.

With one whiff in the air, the pink haired male came in the corner and saw an old lady hiding here. He gave a cheeky smile and laughed, "Oh! Finally, someone's here. I thought everyone would be inside, but I found you!"

"Looks like others are coming out." Eve said in a serious tone. The only ones that didn't noticed that were Happy and Lucy, which made them flinch for a moment. Everyone in this little village are wearing a cloak to his their bodies', a weird looking mask, and multi-colored wigs. They soon began to make this, 'Ba-bump' noise which is almost like a heartbeat getting anxious.

"What's up with them?" Gray questioned, a bit confused.

"S… so who are these people?" Lucy asked, still a bit creeped out about the situation they're in. "What in the world do they want?" she cried.

The red eyed vampire soon said, "This is part of the Hunter Exam. See that symbol on her cane, the one with the two Xs?" They nodded. "That indicates that they are part of the Hunter Association to see if they're worthy enough to become a Hunter. If you can't survive any of the test they give you, then you wouldn't have a chance to make it in the actual Exam itself."

Lucy then caught on what the younger girl is saying. "So you're saying that this is almost like a mini test?" Sennosuke nodded.

She soon did one 'Ba-bump' that made the rest do the same, making everyone, but Grace, really anxious right now. "It's time…" The old woman muttered loud enough so they can hear what she's saying. "It's time for the mindboggling two choice quiz!"

Other than the vampire, Team Natsu, along with Eve from Blue Pegasus, eyes widen in complete shock in what she just said. They were all deadpanned that one of them almost fell from pure confusion. Grace glance behind to see their expression were very priceless and saw something. "Gray, your clothes."

When the navy blue haired man looked down, he saw he was only wearing his underwear and looked behind to see the rest on the ground. "Oh crap!" He soon gathered it and changed in a place where they can't see. It was the old woman's turn to sweat drop.

She cleared her throat and began to explain the rules. "The only way to make it through the cedar tree is by passing through here. If you were to ever take another path, it would drag you to a dead end or a powerful monster to guard the ends. I'm about to present you a quiz with a single question. You have five seconds to give me your answer. If you answer wrong, you'll be disqualified and you won't be able to become a Hunter. You must answer by saying on or two. If you tell me the other answer no matter how clever it is, you'll be wrong."

"So that means we need to answer the same question?" Erza questioned the old lady.

"Yes," she answered, "I thought that it would speed things along."

Gray shrugged, "So that means this pink haired idiot will automatically get us disqualified immediately."

"What was that you Snow Man?!" Natsu growled at the stripper, ready to punch him.

"Enough from the two of you! We need to answer this quiz so we can get through! So stop your bickering and do this!"

"Y-yes Erza." The two stuttered in unison.

Grace then saw a glimpse of a smile from the old woman. She asked herself why she would even think of smiling when the air is really tense, but then shrugged it off like it was nothing. _'It was probably nothing at all.'_

"Yeah," she agreed, "As long as one of us knows the answer, then there's no need to worry." That actually signaled them all to be quiet. They knew that Grace has the answer to this quiz, but they hoped it isn't a different answer.

"Ok, let's begin. Your mother and your father love has been captured by kidnappers, but you can only save one of them. Which one will it be? 1 for your mother and 2 for your father." She explained.

"Are you serious?!" Gray shouted, flabbergasted. "What type of question is that!?"

The fire dragon slayer agreed, "Yeah! This I don't understand why we can't save both of them!"

Lucy soon hummed at the question. _'That's pretty weird… I felt like I heard of this question before, but with other people… I know we are given two answers, but then there's something missing from this riddle, but what. There… is no answer… That's it!'_ As soon she figured it out, she was about to say, "Natsu-"

"Wait!" The old lady halted. "Not a peep from you blondie or else you're disqualified." She smirked, now knowing that she has the answer. ' _The blondie is smarter than she looks. I should keep a close eye on her_.'

Erza already knew the answer, but she also knew that this woman is keeping any of them from answering the questions they need to solve. Lucy, Erza, and Grace can only watch as the boys were becoming more outraged than ever. For some reason, especially Eve.

"This is too insane, why would any of us should answer this?!" The well-known Natsu anger problem. Grace couldn't help but smile at him. He rather risk his own life than to allow a simple kidnapper to keep either one or the other.  
Listen lady, I don't even care if you are part of the Association or if you're the queen of the world! I rather take my own life than to let anyone that I care either die or suffer!"

"Yeah, I want to protect to the ones I love!" Eve agreed.

"I second that," Gray glared at her.

She soon gave a Buzzer sound. "Time's up." She smiled.

Before Natsu would even get near her, Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back when she shook her head. "Don't you understand you numbskulls? We already pass."

"What?" The ice mage deadpanned.

"There were no right or wrong answer, so silence was the answer this whole time.

Now all of the boys looked at the girls with completely shocked faces. They figured it out before they did. That got to be a lot of pride that was tossed into the drain.

Grace sighed. "If you guys thought things a bit more clearly, you would've figured it out, idiots…"

"Sorry lady, we should've known," Gray apologized.

"My bad." Eve sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, but there's one thing that you need to know about us." Natsu shouted with pride and confidence.

The woman's eyes widen at his action, but she kept her poker face, "And what would that be?" The other are in a serious panic. If that idiot says anything about their world, they are so screwed.

"My friends and I are from a guild that we treat as our family. It's called Fairy Tail, and we always prove that nothing is impossible. And that means there's always a third option if the other two aren't our style," he explained with a gentle smile and calm eyes. The old lady eyes widen. "So if there's a choice to save one or the other, then we Fairy Tail guys make up our own choice, got that lady? We will never abandon any of our friends. That's what Fairy Tail is all about.

Once they were gone, the old woman was still shocked about his saying. Is it true that there's a hidden third choice? That pink haired boy. She looked at her next batch of examinees and prepared for the quiz. "Fairy Tail… a guild where your guild mates are family… huh?" She put on her poker face after the biggest smile she ever had. She now hope that she meets someone like the pink hair boy soon.

 **That's the end of chapter 4! Natsu is a guy that will never betray a friends. But will he live up to that word? Or will fate be cruel to the gang? Find out on Adventures X of X Fairy Hunters!**


	5. Ch 5 The Fairy's Hunter discussion

**Hello people of the world! I'm back with another Adventure X Of X Fairy Hunters! Last time, Natsu and the group had to take this quiz to go on to the Hunter Exam. They passed with flying colors and told the old lady about the world they live in and there is always a third option when the two doesn't suit them at all. I have nothing else to say but enjoy this adventure!**

 **Gray's POV**

When we entered the restaurant the navigators showed us, this lady took us to a room where I guess it takes us to the Hunter Exam. We really impressed them with our magic. I still can't believe how a Grace was able to improve with those five months that just passed. She's getting really good at fighting.

You see, we really didn't do that much except that, Natsu and Grace were able to tell between the husband and the wife-but I still wonder how-Lucy showed her loyalty to her friends when Eve was on the cliff, Erza just beat the crap out of them, and Eve found out the husband isn't what he really is, but in fact the brother of the supposed wife. Man, if that was the easy part of the Hunter Exam, then I wonder if all of us can breeze through the rest.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. Should I ask her what's going to happen next? Besides, it actually seems like that we're almost to the bottom. Natsu seems to be distracted in a way… I really wish this could end soon now, I don't know how long he can take it. It's actually pretty sad to even look at the guy. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Grace." She looked at me and I asked, "You know what the whole entire Hunter Exam. So can you tell us the Phases of this exam?"

 **No One's POV**

Everyone then looked at the girl except Natsu who is in his state of motion sickness and Happy is trying to calm the ill Dragon Slayer. The vampire thought very carefully is she should tell them or not. For one thing, it may spoil the fun and timeline, but on the other hand, they can try to predict what they can do on the near future. Spoil the fun and help plan it out… or keep the excitement on and get fucked up in the end?

Grace is an adventurous girl, but she doesn't want to take any sort of risks that may endanger the rest of them… yet they're a strong group… they should choose, she decided. "Ok then. But I want to ask you something. Do you want me to ruin the adventure of all of this or do you want to be safe than sorry? I don't want to ruin any fun, but then again, I also don't want to put you guys in danger. So I want you to decide that decision if I should tell or not, ok?"

They looked at each other again. Lucy wants to figure out what the answer they should know, but then again, it may not work in their favor if something happens… but if they knew what would to happen in the future, it would be to their advantage! What should they say? What would happen in their future?

"Sennosuke." Erza spoke for the group. "I guess it would be safe than sorry. I mean, we're made for battle anyways." She gave the male looking girl a smile. Eve did so as well and then the others… except for Natsu and Happy, which the pink haired dragon slayer is being affected of the main weakness that all dragon slayers have and the blue cat is trying to comfort the poor slayer.

The red eyed girl nodded. "Ok so-"

Before she could say anything else, there was a ding sound from the elevator door. They made it from the top to the bottom. The door opened in front of them and now it's time for them to go. When they all got into the big room in front of them, they saw that they're the only ones here… that gave them the big hint that Erza is #1, Gray is #2, Grace is #3, Natsu is #4, Eve is #5, and last but not least, Lucy is #6.

"Seems like," Grace hummed, "We're the first on here. I won't judge our strength or anything, but for some reason, I at least expected to be at least in the thirties… I guess."

Erza then laughed, "Well what did you expect? We made you think twice, right Sen?"

Natsu soon began to laugh. The joy in his voice practically shouted 'I'm glad I'm to be off of this stupid thing!' He soon danced around, but even so, they tried to ignore him and yet it was getting on Gray's nerves.

After that, the ice-make wizard sucker punched the fire dragon slayer in the face with an annoyed look on his face. "Would you stop fooling around like a lunatic and man up in front of the girl, will ya' Flame Brain?!" Gray shouted.

A tick mark appeared on the slayer's head. He was beyond pissed. "OH YEAH, ICE PRINCESS?! WANNA RUMBLE THEN?!" He shouted. 

"Hell yeah, Fire Breathe!" Gray shot back, ready to hit him with an ice-make magic spell.

"Ice Stripper!"

"Hot head!"

"Popsicle head!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza finally shouted at the two, now with terrified faces. Her face was as scary as a devil's daughter, and no one would be able to stand up to a look like that. It can make anyone, even demons, to quake in their boots. "We're here on important busy! Do you want me to quiet you two before the Hunter Exam starts?!"

"N… no…" The two stuttered as they hugged each other like little children. Lucy, Grace, Eve and Happy, **(Happy: Thank you! Everyone always seem to forget about me! Thank you so much Ayame-sama!**

 **Me: H-hey! Don't mention it! Why would anyone would forget about you? Please… you're smothering my face… please get off. *Sweat drops***

 **Happy: Never! *cries in tear of joy***

 **Me: *Face palms* Let's get back to the story please.)**

O…k now let's get back to the story at hand… Lucy, Grace, Eve and Happy sweat dropped at the sight of the three of them. Sometimes… they can be very hard to know if they should be taken seriously in battle or not. The vampire couldn't help but face palm everything about the three. They're goofy, insane, and yet… they all have good hearts and a strong spirit. She love this guild to pieces. They would never abandon each other no matter how much is at stake.

Eve doesn't know what he should be thinking, or should say… 'Is this the famous Fairy Tail? Geez. I don't know if I get to fight them seriously, or playfully… oh yeah!' The blonde male turned to the black hair girl with her hair tied down to make her look like a boy and asked her, "Say, Sennosuke." The vampire girl looked at the green eyed boy. "You were about to say something about the exam. Can you please explain?"

She was soon about to say something, but then got interrupted yet again with the elevator. A new person boarded off, and looked over to them with a glare. His eyes were serious and stoic. If this is just one applicant, surely the others would be that serious. So it means that much to become a hunter. They never knew.

Natsu just stared at him for a moment and bluntly asked, "What the heck is his problem?"

Grace then sighed at that fact. She stared emotionless at Natsu, then explained to the pink hair fire slayer. "You see. People would do anything to become a Hunter. You can access anything in the world. Land, power, riches, and many more. It's very well payed to be one, and also the most honorable. You can save endangered species of plants and animals. But you can also go for the rich benefactor to get big cash. Also, selling your Hunter License would give a lifetime supply of money, maybe even seven. That's why the Hunter Exam has to be very difficult to many people. If the Hunter Association just hand out Hunter License to people, then there would be a big problem at that. But even so, though we do have to on their guard, we have to take it easy on them, no matter what. Ok."

"That does make sense." Gray hummed to himself. "Who wouldn't want the chance to get anything that you want?"

Natsu just gave a blank look on his visage and replied, "I don't really get it, but then again, it does sound serious enough. But that guy should really lighten up a notch."

The blonde girl ignored the dumb slayer and said to the girl. "Wow, I had no idea it was this heavy. Knowing how some of the mini phases were, I bet if we get a lot, then this would be a challenge." She soon turned her eyes to the younger girl of the group and asked in a whisper tone so that the guy doesn't hear her, "So Grace, how many applicants will be attending this year?"

She hummed for a moment. That is a hard question. There's two answer to be here, but maybe she shouldn't hold them back. "Ok. Since we came here just all our of the blue, it's a high percent that it might be 411… or if it's actually going to follow the shows and the book, then it might be 405 applicants that will attend here. And I know this. The last three applicants are going to be the most interesting of them all." The red eyed vampire answered quietly. She soon turned back to the elevator again. She thought, ' _this will be a long day. Since there's going to be more than 400 people_.'

Erza then repeated what was in her mind, "At least 400 applicants, huh?" She then put her finger on her chin for the moment, and replied so the others can hear her, "Alright then. Guess we would face strong people all around this continent. So that means we can't hear what Grace has to say about the exam. We're sorry for interrupting Sen."

Grace then turned to the red head and gave a cheerful smile. Erza is just like a big sister to her, isn't she? Erza can be on the childish side, and yet she can be a very inspiring girl that you will ever meet in the world. She let out a sigh, "Don't worry about it. What we should be focused on his succeeding in this exam."

 **That's it for this chapter! Though a bit short, I am proud of this one! Next time on Adventures X of X Fairy Hunters, how will they react to the 90 thought kilometers run? Will the First Phase be hard for them? Or are they going to succeed on the way? Find out next time. Favorite, Follow and/or review if you like. BYE!**


	6. Ch 6 Meet the Hunter Characters!

**Hello! Ayame Himura back with another chapter of Adventures of Fairy Hunters! Last time; Grace, now called Sennosuke, wanted to discuss with the group the future of the Exam. As they were the first people to come here. This time, how will the others react to some of the applicants here? As in the original heroes and antagonist of this story? Find out now.**

 **No one's POV**

The next elevator opened for the next few to come. There were three people that exited out of there. One of them was a boy, about twelve years old, with spikey black hair with green highlights on the edges, tan skin and brown eyes. He's wearing a green jacket and shorts. They had red hemming with a short black collar and holding a fishing rod.

The next one was a blonde male with sky blue eyes and nice fare skin, making him look almost like a girl, but in a way, you can tell he's a boy. He's wearing a white Chinese training suit with blue slippers and matching blue turban with weird orange design to make it look like it is meant to look traditional.

And last but not least, but not least, an old looking male with a few whiskers on his face. He has brown eyes, like the younger boy, with spikey brown hair with a suit on, a pair of glasses, and with him is a briefcase.

They looked around to see that everyone here is giving a really tense atmosphere… they knew that this would be different than the others that were on a boat instead… but not a certain group around here. The boy saw that a red headed woman, a male with pink, a blonde girl, a navy blue hair male, a blonde male, and a black haired male were talking as if the atmosphere didn't exists. They were talking away like friends and family do with each other. They also had a blue cat with them. He looked at them curiously and wandered off to them without the two noticing.

"Yeah, Erza." The blonde male said to the red head. 'So her name is Erza… sounds a bit weird, but cool at the same time.' But soon a bald headed male came to the group. He seems like he wanted to talk to them.

"Hello," The black haired 'boy' said to the bald head. "Is there anything wrong?"

The baldy shook his head. "No, not at all. It seems like you're the only group who isn't so tense around here. But I guess you can't blame them since everyone here is taking the Hunter Exam. And so that you know, I'm a ninja."

"A ninja! Cool! I actually once acted like a ninja before! It was when Lucy and…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the red headed girl struck the pink haired male in the head. Now she left a bump there while the group, the boy, and the ninja sweat dropped. She let out a sigh and faced the ninja with a calm, but greeting expression. "I'm sorry about him. We didn't have a good introduction. My name his Erza Scarlet."

"Oh," The bald ninja blushed, "I apologize. I was being rude to you guys. I'm Hanzo. It's a pleasure meeting you."

She let out a laugh. "The one I struck in the head his Natsu. Though he can be too excited and a bit of a knucklehead, he is a nice guy." The pink haired male moaned from the pain of that hit, while massaging the bump on his head. He gave off an angry visage and was about to hit Erza, this time, the black haired male hit him this time.

"Yup." The navy blue haired male agreed. "A total Knucklehead. I'm Gray."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." The blonde girl replied to him, shaking his hand.

"Hey Hanzo," The black haired 'boy' that hit Natsu right in the head. "You can call me… huh?" 'he' soon turned his head to another direction.

A glare appeared on her face and he soon punched a clown-like person in the face. It was in an instant! Full speed. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and the blonde male saw who she's going for. They wonder why 'he' would do that. Everyone heard the impact and saw that a male did something that everyone else didn't want to do. The applicant was number 44. He had blue hair really made him look like a clown. He gave a little chuckle and asked the smaller male, "Why would you do that? I did nothing to you, and I don't believe we met before. So why were so rude to hit me like that?"

'He' scoffed like it was obvious. "It was your bloodlust. You were about to kill someone. I didn't want that to happen so I decided on my own behalf to make sure that you wouldn't be any death. Alright?"

His giggle soon became a whole hearted laughter. But then he calmed down to so say, "Ok… ok… But is it ok if I get to know your name?" He stretched out his hand to give the shorter 'male' for a shake.

The 'boy' looked at it, but then turned back to the group that 'he' was in. "I rather not. I want you to figure it out. Is that alright with you?" 'He' turned his head to the clown and looked carefully at him. 'He' carefully looked at him for a moment, but sighed and walked back to 'his' friends. 'He' smiled at the ninja apologetically. "Sorry about that. A guy was about to be killed over there. Just call me Sennosuke."

Hanzo was really surprised how Sennosuke can tell in that instant that he was about to kill someone here. And just like that, the punch hit the clown straight on the face. He has got to admit, if they're as strong and fast as this guy, then this will be a tough Exam this year. "Ok Then. See you guys soon, ok?" He turned back and with that, he walked away from the group of mages.

"Gon!" Two new voices shouted. The group and the spikey haired boy looked over to the direction of the voices and saw the blonde hair male and the older male in the suit came to the boy. The blondie asked in concern, "Gon, what are you doing here? The exam in about to start soon."

The boy laughed and answered, "Oh…" he turned to the group who were also looking at the three of them. He gave a smile on his face. "I wanted to meet those guys. They seem to be really nice."

When he said that, they smiled, but then a loud bell sound came upon the air. Everyone looked up to see a male floating the air, slowly levitating down to the solid ground. He soon explained, "As of this moment, the exam is closed for any further applicants." He soon touched the floor with his feet. He is wearing a suit, but this one was purple, along with a green tie. It reminded Grace of someone in Alice in Wonderland, but she doesn't know who. And also, he doesn't have a mouth. "I like to officially welcome everyone here to the Hunter Exam."

The boy, named Gon, shouted in excitement, "Alright, finally, it's gonna get started!"

The mouthless man instructed, "Please, come with me. Let me take a moment to remind you all that the Hunter Exam is extremely demanding. If you're unprepared or unlucky, you may well be severely injured," he soon let out a pause, but continued, "or even killed. If you are alright to accepting those risks, then you may continue following me." And just like that, everyone soon followed the mouthless man to get to the Hunter Exam. Unknown to the group of wizards and the three males, a silver haired boy is looking at them. "Very well. The applicant number is 405… at least for now."

The mages looked around the room to see that the other applicants are seriously determined to do this. Gray soon commented. "Wow… it seems like no one backed down. Even when their lives are on the line."

"Well… what do you expect?" Lucy said to the Ice-Make Wizard. "If you get access to anything, money, five stars hotels, restaurants, and getting jobs with large amount of money, them who wouldn't want to get a Hunter License? And even selling it would give you more than enough for a lifetime supply."

Soon, they've noticed something odd. "H-hey, what's going on here?" Natsu asked curiously.

"They're picking up the pace." Eve shouted.

Sennosuke nodded. She answered, "Well of course, this is the First Phase of the Hunter Exam." Then everyone began to run. Everyone else is confused on what's happening. The mouthless guy soon told everyone his name is Satotz, and he is the First Phase examiner. "Yup… but really, this isn't just a physical test, but also a psychological phase. We don't know how long the path is, but we gotta keep running like crazy."

"I see," Erza concluded. "You won't just be physically tired, but also mentally tired."

"So this is a physical test as much as it is a psychological test." The Celestial Spirit Wizard hummed to herself. "But didn't he just say follow him?"

"Yeah, that's right. Hey Gr- I mean- Sennosuke. Do you think that maybe that we really don't need to run?" Erza asked the vampire girl.

She nodded. "That's correct." Soon, she began to whisper to the other, "but remember, we can't use our magic here. We may end up hurting someone in the process. So let's try to make sure we keep our cool and remember not to use them. So let's try to keep running as much as we can."

3 and a half hours later.

After those hours Lucy is now on Natsu's back. Soon, the sliver haired boy with a skateboard came across the wizards and looked at them. "Hey…" He said in a monotone voice. "So… I saw that one of you guys hit that clown. So… why did you do it?"

Soon, the black haired girl recognize the boy that they're looking at. Silver hair, blue eyes, almost like a cat's eyes. Killua. Natsu soon gave a laugh and shouted, "That's right! So kid, what's ya name?" He stared at the Dragon Slayer for a moment. ' _Like… that Gon fellow…_ ' He then took a whiff of the air… there was a sweet scent. "Hey guys, do you smell something?"

Soon, every mage took a whiff of the air and smelled the same thing. Eve, blonde male, asked Grace, "So Sennosuke, do you know what that is?"

He glared at the tunnel with that scent. She definitely knew what it is. "Hey!" Killua shouted. Sennosuke was the first one to stop and turned to see that along with the silver hair male, four others stopped. The one with the suit was panting like crazy while the others were fine. After that, Natsu, Lucy, Eve, Gray, and Erza stopped as well. The silver haired boy asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Gon gave a confused look. "He's finished, so leave him behind."

"C'mon!" Gon shouted, "You don't know that. Besides, I can't leave him. He's my friend."

Then Scarlet came in front of them and asked, "Hey, if it wouldn't bother any of you, I can carry them along my back. I can just carry him the rest of the way there."

"I'm not giving up!" He panted, yet has this determined feel in his voice. He soon risen back up and shouted, "I came here to become a Hunter and that's what I'm going to do!" He tried to run again, but then collapse on the spot.

"Listen! I can carry you on my back, but you don't have to if you want." Erza explained.

"Tompa," Gon said to the older guy.

"Wait a sec that smell!" He concluded. "Do you remember? There was a sweet smell coming from that tunnel." He soon looked at the guy in the suit and explained, "Hey, I think that will help you recuperate!"

The suited man huffed, "What was that?"

Tompa then explained, "I thought I recognized that smell. That's the scent of the Sap of the Healing Cedar Tree. The sap is used by Hunters who becomes tired in the forest. All you have to do is smell the aroma for a while and you can recover enough strength to keep on going."

Erza saw something in his eyes. It was very faint, but she knows that glint of light in one's eyes. She now knows that this Tompa character is lying. Gray noticed it as well. Then the blonde with blue eyes said, "Wait a minute. It could be a trap."

"Maybe," he said, "That is possible, but we can't leave him behind now, can we? That's a chance that we have to take."

"Yes, but…" The blonde said.

"Grace…" The red head whispered to the younger girl. Sennosuke shook her head.

"Hey, I'm King of the Flunkies. And do you know why I failed the exam 34 time? I'm a sucker for those who needs my help."

"Sennosuke," Gray soon growled…

There was a pause between them, but Natsu said, "Wow pops, that's really nice of you, you know? But there's a saying, people who do good will come good. Right?"

And now, without anyone knowing this, Grace's red eyes glowed a bit. As if telephony, she thought out to the two, ' _Listen… people need to forget about the past in any way possible. The lies he's saying. What that scent is that we smelled is the Sap of the Tree of Hallucination. Where you witness the worse event in your life…_ '

" _GRACE!_ " They shouted in unison.

' _Please here me out_ ,' Sennosuke stopped them in her head. ' _I saw that you had to confront your past one way… so in other words… in order for them to totally forget about their past, they need to know how to let it go… their past won't fulfill anything in their present and future…_ '

 **That's it for this chapter. Next time, will Team Natsu follow Gon and the others to the Sweet Trap? If so, will everyone resist the scent of the Tree of Hallucination? Find out next time. Favorite, Follow, and/or review if you like. BYE!**


	7. Ch 7 Into the Sweet Trap

**Hello everyone! Back with another Adventures of Fairy Hunters. Last time; Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and Killua has join the fray to the Hunter Exam. Also, Grace, also called Sennosuke, has made a new rivalry with Hisoka the Magician. Team Natsu also met the ninja, Hanzo. Sennosuke explained to Erza and Gray that Tompa is leading the group into a trap. This time, will they survive the sweet trap, or will it be the end of Team Natsu and the others. Find out… now.**

 **Erza's POV**

I can't believe what I just heard from Grace. But… in more ways than one, I actually have to agree with her. Like how I had to face the one that I loved and cared about, then suddenly has been turned evil and deranged. In order for people to forget their past, they need to look into the future. So… the question is… will we go with them? Even though that… fat… took… whatever his name is, is leading them to a trap.

Well of course, Grace knows what will happen next because of the world she lived in. A world where ours in nothing but a T.V. show. But I'm still curious on how someone from our world would come to hers. Maybe from some sort of magic in some way. Or maybe someone dreamt about it. Either way, I should just follow her lead. Though she may be a knucklehead, she has the qualities to be a leader. I should tell her something.

' _Grace… though somethings you say can be a bit ridiculous, I still trust you. OK?_ ' I thought out to her.

I carefully observe her for a moment. She gave me a smile. ' _Thank you Erza… I trust you too_.'

"Hey." Huh? Oh, that was Natsu. He's looking at that boy from earlier. What is he thinking exactly? "Maybe we should come along with you too."

Hm…? What is he thinking? We just met them… but that's how we go… We're Fairy Tail wizards, and no matter how long you meet us, we're always be there for someone in need. Right?

I saw the other blonde come up… wow. Sort of looks like a sibling of Lucy's… or is it a she?

 **(Me: Ha! I told you, you look like a girl!**

 **Kurapika: Oh shut up! That's one little mistake! You don't know that!**

 **Me: Just… watch… X3)**

I wonder what's going on with him/her. "Listen… we just met and all, but how come you're concern for our friends? We don't even know you guys. So would it be logical to just go?"

Huh? Why doesn't he want us here? Yeah, we are strangers to each other, but didn't we just met that fatty and the silver haired boy back there? I wonder… who does he remind me of?

"Yeah!" Of course Gray has to join as well. Geez, aren't they just knuckleheads all of the time. "We're from Fairy Tail." WHAT THE HELL GRAY?! "And even though we meet someone just a few seconds ago, we kind of consider them our friends."

 **Grace's POV**

Holy shit Gray, if you even say anything about us being wizards… including Natsu, you are so dead! But maybe he's also concern on how they'll face their past mistakes. Some don't even want to witness it, but in a way, you do if you want to continue in the future. So Gray… don't fuck things up, ok?

About a few minutes later, all of us are running towards that tunnel where the disgusting sap it at. It just… it just gets my blood boiling over here because how annoying and how they're face their past like immature kids! I mean, c'mon! If people who don't let go of their past can't live in the future. It's basically common sense here. But what do I know?

Oh… dammit. I see him… Tompa. "Oh… it's you." He stuttered in a fake panic state. I just want to crush him with my bare hands, but I can't because he's important in the storyline, so it can't be helped. "Hurry… they need your help!"

We looked to the direction he's pointing at and face him again. Soon, Kurapika asked, "What happen back there?"

"Um…" I heard Lucy stuttered in true panic. "Can I stay here with Tompa? It seems safer here."

"NO!" Erza and I shouted at her. Though she might be a wimp at some times, she can be a very brave girl.

"I… it was a trap… the worse I seen… hurry…" I know that once this Exam is over, I am so giving that pig a beating of his life. But that shouldn't be of our concern now, we have to watch out for these guys… or else bad things would happen. We ran into the tunnel, and I heard him laugh evilly… I would never…

As I ran to the end, and as soon as you knew it, it was Nicolas. Lying there from the effects from the sap. Tears and snot streamed down his face as he laughs insanely. We saw him get up and walked away, out of the tunnel. Soon, I heard Kurapika say, "Let's go, we gotta find Leorio."

"Right," Everyone agreed. I heard Leorio scream… here goes nothing.

 **Eve's POV**

What was that?! Was that Leorio? Huh…? That other blonde stopped… What's happening to him… her…?

 **(Me: *Troll face grin* … See…? What did I tell you…?**

 **Kurapika: ON WITH THE STORY!)**

"Hey…" I heard Lucy said. "Is there anything wrong?"

What the… his eyes… they're… they're… now strange… what happened to him…?

Huh…? What are those…. They seem like wooden swords…. He crossed them as if he's going to fight someone. "The P

"Kurapika?" The boy said. So that's what his name is… well… it sounds masculine, so I assume he's a boy.

"Phantom Troupe…? Who are they?" Lucy asked again, but this time in panic. "HUH?!"

What the… his eyes… are red!

"Oh no… please don't do it!" Then he fell to the ground.

Wait a minute… Grace knows what will happen next… and she doesn't seem phased at all. Did she know this would happen? "Sennosuke…?" I said to her. "Do you know what's happening?"

"I'm sorry…" She… said… what does she mean by that? "I knew what this smell was."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked this time. 

She gave an apologetic look on her face. Grace does know what's happening. But why in the world wouldn't she stop it…?

… her voice… sounds… different… "I didn't want to tell you anything yet. But I guess I should now."

Natsu then asked Grace, "Sennosuke… what in the world are you talking about? Is there a reason why he's acting this way?" She then looked down on the ground with a pitiful look.

"I actually intended to stay here to find Leorio. Once we entered this cave, I know this…. This sap…" Sap? She mean the Sap of the Healing Cedar. "This certain sap… there is no sap of the Healing Cedar Tree. This sap came from the Tree of Hallucination."

"S-sap… of… Halucination…?" Lucy stuttered. I don't blame her… I'm also starting to feel panicked as well. "What in the world is that?"

"This sap," she started, "has the ability to make anyone witness the worse event of your life. For example… the loss of your child, being abused by your family, and even the witness of you friends and family massacre."

Is she serious?! NO way she is… she's supposed to know this would happened. How come she didn't tell us now onto this point?! I guess we should've been affected by now, but I guess it's because of our Magic, but still… endanger us by being here…. Why?

The boy looked concern about this Kurapika fellow. I don't blame him… he must be witnessing something he doesn't want to see again. "Then how can we snap him out of it?"

She shook her head. Why? "All must one day forget about our past to move onto the future."

Erza agreed with her… I understand her completely… she saw how one of her best friends been taken in the Magic Council. Now I don't know what to think now. I wish I knew the details, but Fairy Tail won't abandon their friends over a monster. That's how they roll around the place.

Miss Scarlet then said to them, "Trust me… it's not easy to forget ones past, but right now, he has to realize… that you… what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Gon!" He answered. Oh… Gon…

She nodded her head. "Ok… Kurapika has to realize that you, Gon, will be there for him. I learned that the hard way that sometimes you have to rely on your friends… am I right Natsu?" She looked to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

His eyes widen and then smiled. I see now… But that made me even more curious on what happened with Jellal, Erza and the others.

Gon soon picked Kurapika up and carried him on his shoulders. "Ok… let's hope he find out soon, alright?"

We all nodded and continued onto the path ahead.

hantom Troupe…"

 **No one's POV**

They kept running for a few minutes, the Kuruta soon began to struggle on the younger boy's shoulder. Grunting and reaching out in the air. "Kurapika…" He wondered, but then his eyes widen, "Kurapika!" Gon shouted. He then fell onto the ground.

"You alright, kid?" The pink hair Dragon Slayer asked.

Lucy soon panicked, "Oh no, what should we do?!"

"Hang in there!" Scarlet shouted.

Then, the silver haired boy skated up to them and kicked the blonde, plummeting to the ground again. He soon opened his eyes to see he was back to normal.

Everyone was concern for the fallen Kuruta and made sure he's alright. "Kurapika?"

"But… uh…" Gon trailed off.

He soon said in his monotone voice. "There is no Healing Cedar Tree."

"Yeah, Sennosuke explained to us that this sap actually came from the tree of Halu I what's it Tree." Natsu explained.

"Tree of Hallucination," The other Fairy Tail and single Blue Pegasus people said.

Soon, 'Sennosuke' saw something and replied to the Ice-Make Wizard, "Gray, your clothing."

"AH SHIT!"

"Then Tompa must have-" Kurapika trailed.

Killua finished, "yeah, he set you guys up."

The blonde soon growled at himself for not noticing it beforehand so none of this could've happened in the first place. Soon, out of nowhere, Erza punched Kurapika directly in the face. Everyone was shocked and their mouths gaped a bit on what happened.

"Personally…" She said to the group, "He should've stayed in that state until he actually learned something!"

The two twelve year olds and older blondes, other than Lucy, were wondering why in the world would she say that type of thing when their friends. They thought she was crazy until Gon realized what she meant… it's what Sennosuke and Erza said earlier… friends that will stick together… Fairy Tail looked at her with sorrow and pain.

"What the hell are you talking about? If he stayed any longer, he would've gone insane!" Killua tried to reason with the red headed girl.

"Then you don't understand what I'm trying to say!" Erza shot back, head away from the assassin. Killua wanted to strangle her for that, but then she turned to the direction where Leorio might be at. "We don't have that much time left, so we have to act fast."

Everyone soon followed her other than the silver haired boy and the blonde that's lying on the earth. They were really confused on what she meant by that. They literally had to follow them, because they were almost out of sight.

Before they continued, Killua then said, "Hey, then why don't we use this." He then took a small container with a button. "It's a bomb, small, but effective."

"That's a bomb?" Lucy and Gon asked in unison.

"Let's blow up these wall and the disgusting sap covering it." He soon clicked on it and threw it far away as possible. Then…

 **KAAAABOOOOOM!  
**

They all went forward and caught Leorio while going. "It worked." Kurapika said when he looked back from the explosion. "Not the easiest way to travel, but it is fast. I guess there's no turning back now." Soon, an older guy looked around to see he's not where wherever his mind was. "You were hallucinating from inhaling the sap. Tompa fooled us all."

He soon muttered to himself something only Natsu and Grace heard. "Looks like I owe all of you guys for saving my butt. But how did you manage to avoid it?"

Kurapika smiled, "It was a close call for me."

"I was fine, and so were the others as well." Gon said to him.

"I guess it doesn't work on you because you're a kid." Leorio said to him. "But how did you manage to avoid it as well?" He asked, looking at the wizards."

They looked at each other and thought to themselves, but nothing came across their heads. The shrugged, meaning that they don't know.

"Hey old man, we don't have time to sit around and chat." Leorio growled at that remark. "Ready for the next round?"

Soon, everyone curled into a ball, covered their ears, and readied themselves for the explosion while Leorio is standing there like an idiot. "THEY'RE BOMBS!?"

 **Time skip because I'm lazy…**

Everyone soon headed out to see that they're now in a different situation now.


End file.
